One Hour in life
by Omni-chan
Summary: He wanted to tear him from that happiness. To rip it apart with his own hands.
1. Lemon cleaner and Death

_At the Kakanaru LJ, we have started something called "Hour trades" It is a fun little activity where you do a trade with someone to get a fanwork of something you have been wanting. I did mine for Noeri, her prompt was "hospital visit" I was wanting to do something cute and fluffy. But...I am filled with angst! Raw angst! XD We also have a challenge going on at the LJ community for July. The challenge theme is Festival, so feel free to do a fic based on that. Any way enough about me...on to the very short and un-beta drabble!_

* * *

Fingers lightly brushed over a damp forehead pushing silver hair out of the sightline, before dropping to hang limply by its owner's side. Quiet sobs soon filled the room, echoing off the bare walls. Every ragged breath releasing more anguish than the one before it. Finally the sobs shifted to bitter laughter. As a blonde head came to rest beside the prone body of his older lover. Dirty hands fisted at the crisp white linen hospital sheets and his laughter gave way to silence once again. The sheets rustled in a hushed whisper as the golden haired teen shifted so that his chin was resting on the bed and his eyes staring up at the face of his lover. It didn't seem right that his face was uncovered, but yet the teen found he had not the strength to fix it. Instead he licked his own dry lips tongue revelling in the bitter taste of tears. He had so much to say, but knew it would all be left unsaid.

Gods, the man looked so beautiful just lying there. Looked so at peace. And he deserved it afterall these years of pain and suffering, he deserved this peace. Yet Naruto wanted to rip him from it, to tear his peace to shreds. Because he knew, he could never share that peace. It wasn't fair, really it wasn't. When happiness had finally found Naruto, it was torn from his very grasp. Another sob broke from the teen's lips and he shifted his weight more unto the bed. This wasn't fair! This was not his happily ever after. This was not how things were suppose to go. This time a hand tentatively reached up to caress the man's face.

He closed his own eyes and willed away the anguish his mind was going through. He wanted so badly for all this to be just a nightmare and that when he opened his eyes, he would be in his bed. When he opened his eyes, Kakashi would be lying there beside him. Snoring in his own obnoxious way, with his left arm thrown possessively over his waist. And he knew it was all in vain. Because the smell of disinfectant, lemon cleaner and death would not leave his nostrils. He knew that when he opened his eyes he would have to face reality. He wondered, if he would be allowed to just stay here, with his eyes closed. Here where everything was as it should be.

A soft hand on his shoulder told him otherwise. A timid calling of his name and he knew he would have to accept what he could not. Sobs began to once more rack his body and he forced himself to stand and move away from his silver haired lover. And yet still he would not open his eyes, wanting to hold on to everything for just a bit longer. As he opened his eyes, tears staining his view, he whispered a final declaration of love.


	2. In a life time

Happy Birthday to Naruto! Had to force this one of myself. Not my best work that is for sure. And like always non-beta. Yaoi lah bla blah.

* * *

The day of Naruto's birth, his mother weakly kissed the seal etched unto his stomach. Weak from the hours of labor and fighting along her husband's side against the kyuubi, she whispered apologies to her infant son for the life she knew he would be condemned to. Her tears fell hot against the child's skin. As she closed her eyes for the last time, she prayed for the salvation of a village that was not hers.

His first birthday, the anbu charged with caring for him kissed him gently on the forehead. It was the first sign of affection, the blond child had received from the anbu, whose name and face he cannot remember. Then the anbu handed him a bottle laced with poisons. It was only by the grace of the ancient demon that Naruto survived. A week later the anbu was executed on grounds of treason.

When he turned three, a few chuunin whose parents had been killed by the kyuubi broke into his apartment. As the toddler cowered in a corner, the group wrote trashed his place and wrote threats that he could not ever read over his walls. Three days later, they were stripped of their shinobi status and received four years in prison. Their remaining family pleaded with the sandaime to release them, claiming they had suffered enough as it was. He refused stating that he could not do such a thing. For if he let one group break the law, others would rise up against it. Seeing the tears in the families' eyes, stirred something deep within the young Naruto that he did not understand. From that day on, Naruto smiled when others shoved him or hurt him. He did not want to see others hurt because of him.

At five, he went to Ichiraku for the first time. Timidly he stepped up to the counter, money clutched tightly in his hand. He looked beseechingly at the old man behind the counter, who gave him a strained smile. Clamouring up unto the tall stools, he sat the money down and asked for a miso ramen. Without a word, the ramen owner took the cash and turned to make the food. He thinks for a moment about spitting in the food, but his own child peeking from the back room, makes him stop. A few minutes later, he grudgingly sets the food in front of the young child. With a sour look on his face, he watches as Naruto takes a small bite. When Naruto's face lites up in delight, the old man can't help but smile. Later that evening, as they clean the shop for the night, the ramen shop owner's daughter states that she thought Naruto was cute. The old man had to admit with a small chuckle that he agreed. Every time after that, Naruto was always met with smiles and warm welcomes, ramen soon became his favourite food.

His seventh birthday, he was enrolled in the academy and with much excitement he invited everyone in his class over for a birthday party. No one showed up and he was left sitting alone in his apartment. He shrugged it off and convinced himself that he did not really want a party in the first place. After all his classmates would have just left a big mess. Plus-he told himself-he was lazy and wouldn't want to clean up after them. The next day, he went out and bought a plant from the Yamanaka flower shop. He smiled as he thought about names for the small plant and how it would keep him company on days were he feels the most lonely.

On his ninth birthday, Iruka-sensei smiles at him and praises him for a job well done of last night's assignment. Naruto frowns and looks up into Iruka's brown eyes, confusion written on his face. He knows that Iruka knows that he did not do the assignment. And when Iruka hands back the papers, Naruto also gets one. None of Naruto's handwriting appears on the page, instead Iruka has scrawled a note. Tears sting at the edge of Naruto's eyes as he reads it. _Naruto, Happy birthday. I will allow you to pass for today. But please try to do your assignments from now on. _The rest of the week, he made sure to complete his assignments on time.

Uchiha Sasuke was his best friend and worst enemy. In the valley of the end, the two boys faced off against one another in a fight they both knew would end in one or the other's death. As Sasuke's fist pierced through his chest, Naruto couldn't help but smile. Even though he knew he had failed in his mission. Despite the fact that he had broken his promise to Sakura, he still smiled for Sasuke had fought him as an equal. He was thirteen then and never minding his failure, he felt on top of the world.

Jiraiya bought him a prostitute when he turned fourteen. Naruto yelled at the old man for being a perverted before storming out of the hotel room they had rented. He tried not to think of what Jiraiya might be doing to that woman as he wandered aimlessly around the town. He shook his head as he thought once again of the woman's gaudish makeup and her way to skimpy clothing. Still he is happy for this is the first present anyone has bought.

For his fifteenth birthday he returned to Konoha after being gone nearly three years. As he catches up with Sakura-his remaining team member- he slips in a request for a date. With a smile, she politely declines and Naruto knows that she is still in love with Sasuke. That night he buys himself a prostitute. As he pulls out to spill his seed on the no doubt disease riddled woman, he is fairly certain that this is the worst night of his short life. The next day, he cannot bring himself to met Sakura's eyes.

When he turned 17, he finally became a chuunin. As he sat weary on his bed, fingering his new vest with a light smile. Finally he was one step closer to his goal of becoming hokage. he thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Opening the door to reveal Shikamaru who only shrugged to him and mentioned something about things being troublesome, but congrats and all on his promotion. Naruto laughed as he began to shut the door, only to be stopped by Shika's strong hand. Once again muttering something about things being troublesome, he pulled Naruto by the arm, dragging him over to Ichiraku. There the smiling faces of all his friends greeted him with shouts of Happy Birthday and congratulations.

He attended the funeral for Kiba on his 19th birthday as Akumaru howled mournfully, Naruto had to bite his lip to keep from howling with the dog over the loss of his dear friend. Later that day, he was offered jounin status for his actions during his most recent mission. He turned down the promotion, knowing in his heart that he did not deserve it. He had been the leader of that mission and still Kiba had died. He was not ready to be jounin.

Kakashi dragged to a darkened corner of one of konoha's most popular bar on his 23rd birthday. Naruto naively thought Kakashi had wanted to discuss some confidential mission details with him. Instead, the older man had clutched Naruto's face in his hands and kissed him softly through the black mask he always wore. For the rest of the night, Naruto could barely breathe, lips tingling from Kakshi's kiss.

He was twenty-four, when akatsuki was defeated. This time, when offered the jounin status, he gladly accepted. Knowing full well that he finally deserved it. To celebrate, he roughly pulled Kakashi's mask down, his tongue demanding entrance from his former sensei's lips. As Kakashi parted his lips and Naruto's tongue slipped into the warm cavern of his mouth, he felt fireworks. As they broke apart, both breathless, Naruto swore he wanted to be by Kakashi's side forever.

Twenty-six saw the return of Sasuke. The Uchiha tired of running the Sound village. Tired of feeling alone, he had ended up outside of Naruto's door. The boy who had sworn revenge on his brother and to rebuilding his clan had grown into the man who had killed his brother only to realize that he was now truly the only one left of his clan. He sobbed to Naruto that he didn't care if his clan was rebuilt, then he kissed Naruto with all his might. Hours later, when Naruto was pulling his clothes back on, he felt sick to his stomach. Glancing over at Sasuke sleeping nude in the bed, he often shared with Kakashi, he had to bite back the bile that rose in his throat. Two months later, he heard news of Sasuke's marriage to some unknown girl and the child they were expecting. The same day he admitted to Kakashi his transgressions.

Vows of forever, promises to eternity were made on the eve of his 29th. As his lover-his soulmate and the person he knew wanted to spend the rest of his life with-slipped the simple golden band over his left ring finger, he sealed everything with a kiss.

He stood in his hokage robes on the edge of the hokage tower for the first time on his thirty-first. His eyes no longer the vibrant blue of his younger days, gazed out over his village with untold love and devoution. As the cheers of the villagers reached his ears-most from a generation that only knew the kyuubi as a legend-he fell to his knees, begging to whatever god would hear him that he be worthy of this position.

A child was held in his arms when he was thirty-two. The child-a girl- had her mother's pink hair and her father's lazy attitude. As the baby began to cry, Naruto looked earnestly at Kakashi. It was without hestitation that the older man agreed. With both her parents now dead, there would be no better place for her than with them. They named her Hikari and as she gripped Naruto's finger, he knew that she would have her mother's strength, both physically and emotionally.

Barriers broken down paved the way to this thirty-fifth. He stood beside Neji and Hinata as the decree was made that no Hyuuga would ever be branded with the caged bird seal again. Under the approving gazes of Hinata, Neji and the rest of the branch members, he announced that he would oversee research in removing the seal from those it had already been placed on.

Hikari entered the academy when he was forty. And honestly, he wanted nothing more than to keep locked away at home away from the hardships of the real world. However Kakashi would have none of that and so the two men held each other as their baby left home to go to her first day.

At Forty-seven, he became the last of the rookie nine. As he attended the funerals of Chouji and Shino, he looked over to Rock Lee with a pained expression. He knew, years ago when he entered the academy that his life would not be easy. And no matter how many times one of your comrades died, it only became harder. Meeting Lee's eyes, neither one needed to speak to know what the other was thinking. Yes their golden age was coming to an end, but they would not go out without a fight.

Forty-eight became the final chapter of his life. The seal that kept the Kyuubi under control was quickly detiorating and Naruto knew there was only one thing he could do. With a kiss to his daughter's forehead, he put all his trust in Konohamaru to raise her right. Bending down to be at her eye level, he apologized to the child for making her sad, but that he was doing this all for her. She nodded in understanding with tears in her eyes as she gave her father one last hug. As he walked away from the village one last time, he felt a calloused and familiar hand take his. He looked over to see Kakshi. He smiled and wrapped his arm around the man's waist, thankful he would not have to do this alone. As they released the seal, both men used their powers to finally free the world of the nine tailed beast.

Twenty years after his death, a pink haired girl stood on the hokage tower, smiling out at the crowd that had gathered to celebrate the memory of one of the greatest shinobi known to leaf village.


End file.
